Ott, ahol összemosódik a valóság
by Kyouya Nakura
Summary: Fran azt hitte, mindent tud a szerelemről. Ahogy a drogokról, sőt, az életről is. Aztán egy nap megjelent Squalo, és az események váratlan fordulatot vettek. Mielőtt feleszmélhetett volna, a fiú máris a Varia illuzionistája lett, és ez még csak a kezdet!
1. Chapter 1

**Kedves olvasók! Mit is írhatnék azon kívül, hogy remélem, élvezni fogjátok ezt a folytatásos, igen szokatlan párossal dolgozó ficet. Ígérem, olyan gyakran update-elek majd, ahogy csak időm és ihletem engedi. Ha tetszett, nem tetszett, vagy csak megjegyzésed lenne a fejezettel kapcsolatban, nyugodtan hagyj nekem hozzászólást. Mindegyiknek örülni fogok. :)**

**Jó olvasást! **

**Nakura**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ott, ahol összemosódik a valóság<span>**

.

Szeretni lassan kell. Lassan, és tökéletesen, és úgy, hogy a történetek vége mindig csupa happy end, gyertyafény és rózsaszirom lehessen. Fran mindent tudott a szerelemről. Olvasott vagy ezer könyvet, filmből meg talán még annál is többet látott, de élete huszonegy éve alatt csalódottan kellett megállapítania, hogy a valóság nem mindig olyan egyszerű, szép és hibátlan, mint ahogy azt a regények sugallják.

Tizenhat éves volt, mikor először bekerült az elvonóra. Akkoriban nem volt több egy semmirekellő, árva utcagyereknél, aki napi hat-hét kézitáskát csent el, hogy finanszírozni tudja igen költséges szenvedélyét. Enni alig evett, talán minden második vagy harmadik napon, ám a szintetikus szerektől érzéketlenné vált szervezete olyankor sem fogadta szívesen az ételt. Émelygett, szédült, úgy érezte, a világ élére állított pénzérmeként pörög körülötte, aztán lassan minden gondolatot kimosott a fejéből az újabb adag.

Akkoriban még lennie is fájt. Minden a delíriumról szólt, a delírium pedig nem szólt semmiről. A világ értelmetlen volt, fehér, és annyira üres, hogy Fran időnként úgy érezte, egyes egyedül van egy hideg, lakatlan világegyetemben. Úgy gondolta, sőt, időnként egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Olaszország, Japán, Ázsia, a Föld, de talán még a naprendszer is mindössze egy általa ébresztett, túlontúl komplex tévképzet. Kereste a kiutat, azt a bizonyos rést, amin az illuzionista ki tud bújni a saját illúziójából, ám a világ vasmarokkal tartotta a fiút.

Aztán egy esős novemberi napon elérkezett a fordulópont. Egy mocskos sikátorban feküdt néhány egymásra halmozott, ronggyá ázott kartonlapon egy tűzlétra előtt. Csendesen aludt, miközben az eső lassan átitatta a ruháit, a hideg pedig csontig rágta magát a húsában. Ha pár évvel korábban történt volna ugyanez, biztosan felkelt volna, hogy behúzódjon egy eresz alá, vagy bárhova, ahol megússza a zivatart, ám akkoriban már minden mindegy volt. Nem érdekelte az egészsége, ahogy nem érdekelték a ruhái sem. Csak aludni akart, végigjárni az önmaga keltette illúzió minden egyes szegletét, elmenekülni a sikátor és a macskák bűze elől.

Csakhogy a ködlángokkal átszőtt álom hamar semmivé foszlott, mikor egy kegyetlen rúgás és a fiú bordáiba hasító fájdalom hirtelen visszarántottak Frant a valóságba. A szemei előtt táncoló csillagok felhőjén át látta, hogy egy magas, szigorú arcú alak fölé hajol, aztán a férfi a gallérjánál fogva megragadta, és egy egyszerű mozdulattal felrántotta a földről.

- Erre pazarolni a lángjaid… – sziszegte, ám Fran tudatához előbb jutottak el a hosszú, ezüstös tincsek csillanásai, mint a férfi által kiejtett szavak. – Idióta mocsok.

Egy kar lendült felé, aztán valami ezüstös bongással a tarkójának csapódott, a világ pedig teljesen elsötétült. Fran következő emléke az, hogy magához tér az elvonón. Egy takaros, fehér szobában feküdt, bolyhos, kék pizsamában, és mindennek olyan fura, leírhatatlan szaga volt. Mintha a fertőtlenítő meg valamilyen édes illatú, tavaszi virág aromája keveredett volna a helyiségben és – mint azt Fran később megtudta – az egész épületben. Aztán betipegett a szobájába egy csinos, fehér ruhás nővérke, és egy műanyagpoharat nyomott a kezébe, mondván, hogy abban találja az aznapi gyógyszeradagját, majd a szoba másik végében álló csaphoz sétált, és megtöltött vízzel egy sötétkék poharat.

Fran később csodálkozva eszmélt rá, hogy a gyógyszerek csakhogy nem jobban kiütötték, mint anno a drog. Nem gondolkodott – nem tudott, az agya mintha alámerült volna valamiféle langyos, felhőkkel szabdalt, fehér zselében –, nem érzékelte az idő múlását, sőt, mozdulni sem igazán mozdult, csak ellazult testtel feküdt a betegágyán. Időnként az is megesett, hogy a több órás delírium mindössze egy-két percnek tűnt, miután elmúlt a gyógyszerek hatása. Egy-két kellemes, végtelenül gondtalan percnek, mikor az elvonási tünetek elvesztek az agyát fogva tartó, fehér zselében. Nem karmolászta tehetetlenül a testét, nem sírt, nem sikítozott, nem érezte úgy, hogy a csontjai szilánkjaikra zúzódnak a testében, a vére pedig lángoló benzinként utazik körbe és körbe az ereiben.

Megváltás volt a gyógyszerkúra, a csoportterápia, ahogy megváltás volt maga az elvonó is. Mikor bent tartózkodásának utolsó napján Fran összepakolta az ingósságait – ami mindössze a bent készített rajzokat, hímzéseket és kerámiákat jelentette –, megfordult a fejében, hogy a valódi megváltás talán mégis inkább az a magas, ezüstös hajú alak volt, aki rátalált a sikátorban. Egyszer egy nővérke elárulta neki, hogy a férfi hozta be, fizette ki a kezelés díját, és hagyta meg, hogy addig ne engedjék el a fiút, amíg nem biztosak benne száz százalékig: elég erős hozzá, hogy tiszta maradjon.

A nővérke azt már természetesen elfelejtette említeni, hogy az igen bőkezű férfinak volt még egy másik, utolsó feltétele is. Plusz kétezer eurót fizetett az intézetnek azért, hogy felhívják egy héttel Fran kiengedése előtt, és megadják a fiú távozásának pontos időpontját. Kétezer euró láttán a klinika vezetője nem kérdezett sokat. Bólintott, felírta egy ragadós hátú, sárga cetlire a férfi nevét és telefonszámát, majd az íróasztala jobb oldalán fekvő határidőnapló tetejére tapasztotta a papírt.

És hogy mi is történt akkor valójában? Frant tudta és megkérdezése nélkül eladták a Variának. Squalo visszagondolva nem volt benne egészen biztos, hogy a klinika igazgatója tisztában volt vele, mit tett. A férfi annyira gyanútlannak, annyira jóhiszeműnek tűnt, mintha elhitte volna, hogy az asztalára halmozott pénzt valóban csak egy telefonhívásért kapja. Ám a valóság cseppet sem volt ennyire mesébe illő. A kétezer euró fejpénz volt. Fejpénz Franért, akiből Squalo megérzései szerint remek illuzionistát faraghatnak majd a Vongola szakértői. Akkor, azon az esős novemberi napon a sikátorban, a sovány, zöld hajú fiú egész testét körbefonták az indigókék ködlángok. A Varia eső őrzője látott már pár illuzionistát, és tudta, hogy a legtöbbjük általában csak egy bizonyos testrészére tudja kiterjeszteni a lángjait. Az, hogy az indigó színű ragyogás az egész testet körbefonja, szinte példátlannak számított és mindenképpen különleges tehetségre utalt.

_Varia minőség_ – gondolta a maffiózó, miközben hanyagul nekidőlt fekete Lamborghinije oldalának, és szórakozottan felpattintotta a kezében tartott öngyújtó fedelét. A lángok felcsaptak, aztán a fedél visszacsúszott a helyére, a férfi ajkai közül kilógó cigaretta vége pedig parázslani kezdett. Squalo mélyet szippantott. Élvezte, ahogy a füst átjárja a tüdejét, aztán kitódul az ajkai között. Olyan lassú és békés volt az egész, mint egy vallásos rituálé. Elcsendesítette a lelket.

Aztán kinyílt a klinika ajtaja, és a csendesség átadta a helyét egyfajta szavakkal leírhatatlan izgalomnak és várakozásnak. A vékony, korához képest nyúlánk Fran álmodozó arccal botorkált lefelé a kőlépcsőkön, észre sem véve a rá váró férfit. Mikor aztán Squalo kifutott a türelméből, és megszólította a fiút… Nos, akkor valami igen váratlan történt. A fiú sötétzöld íriszei felé fordultak, csak hogy két másodperccel később megcsillanjon bennük a felismerés. Fran szinte rohanva tette meg az utolsó pár lépcsőfokot, majd megállt Squalo előtt, és a tőle telhető legkomolyabb hangon ezt mondta:

- Köszönöm.

- Még ne köszönj semmit – ingatta a fejét a férfi, majd eldobta a csikket és a murvába taposta. Egy pillanatig mindketten megigézve nézték, ahogy a bérgyilkos fekete csizmás lába a klinika fehér kövecskéi közé morzsolja a kialvó cigarettát, aztán rövid hatásszünet következett. Fran érdeklődve emelte a férfi hosszú, fényes tincsekkel keretezett homlokára a tekintetét, ám Squalo egy ideig még csendben bámulta a talajt, mintha csak össze akarná szedni a gondolatait. – Mondd csak, kölyök, van hova menned? – kérdezte végül, miután újból találkozott a tekintetük.

- Nem… nincs – felelte pár pillanatnyi töprengés után Fran. – De majd…

- Mi lenne ha – vágott közbe gyorsan a maffiózó. – Ha azt mondanám, tudok egy helyet. Az állás elég kemény, és hosszú betanítást igényel, de a fizetés jó, szállást és kosztot pedig gyakorlatilag ingyen kapsz.

- Azt mondanám, maga viccel – döntötte oldalra a fejét a fiú. Teljesen és tökéletesen hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy csak úgy az ölébe hulljon egy ilyen ajánlat. Miért pont ő? Miért pont most? Az illuzionista egy csipetnyi logikát sem talált a dologban. – Nincs semmiféle végzettségem. Mégis miért kapnék ilyen állást?

- Maga? Mégis hány évesnek tűnök, kölyök? – vicsorogta Squalo. – Márciusban leszek huszonhat, nem kell magáznod, mint valami nyugdíjast.

- Rendben – kezdte Fran, de a bérgyilkos újból közbevágott.

- Egyébként pedig nem viccelek. Ehhez a munkához nem képesítés, hanem tehetség kell, és hidd el, én felismerem a tehetséget, ha látom. – Mikor Squalo észrevette, hogy a fiú továbbra sem tűnt túlságosan lelkesnek, csak úgy mellékesen hozzátette: – Kezdő fizetésnek heti ezer eurót tudunk ajánlani.

- Hogy mennyit? – pattantak fel Fran szemei.

- Ezer eurót – ismételte meg a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon Squalo, majd a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Azonnali kezdéssel.

Az illuzionista még habozott egy darabig, aztán megrázta a férfi kezét. Lehet, hogy nem volt minden rendben ezzel a titokzatos munkával, de bármi jobb volt annál, minthogy vissza kelljen mennie az utcára, és kukákból túrnia össze a vacsorára valót, hacsak nem akart újból rákapni a lopásra. Az ezüsthajú férfi nemcsak munkát, de ételt, szállást, és fizetést is ajánlott neki. Mégis hogy utasíthatta volna vissza?

- Jól döntöttél – villantott féloldalas mosolyt a fiúra Squalo, majd intett, hogy szálljon be a kocsiba. Ő maga egy laza mozdulattal bepattant a vezetőülésre, és már a slusszkulcsot csúsztatta a helyére, mikor Fran becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és a biztonsági övéért nyúlt. Egy pillanatra összevillant a tekintetük, mire a fiú íriszeibe fura fény költözött.

- Fran vagyok – közölte az illuzionista.

A bérgyilkos maga sem tudta, miért vigyorodott el a kijelentésre. Talán az szórakoztatta ennyire, milyen gyanútlan volt a fiú, vagy talán az, hogy elképzelte, milyen arcot vág majd, mikor otthon bemutatja a Varia többi tagjának… Mindenesetre úgy döntött, jobb móka lesz, ha egyelőre nem árul el túl sokat, ezért visszafordult a kormány felé, és elfordította a slusszkulcsot az indítóban.

- Squalo – válaszolta meg a kimondatlan kérdést a férfi a tőle telhető legsemlegesebb hangon, aztán rálépett a gázpedálra. _Kezdődhetett az igazi__,__őrült __Varia-__móka._

_._

* * *

><p>~Folyt.köv.~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kedves olvasók! Ez a fejezet is egy kis flashbackkel nyit majd Franről, de lassan már közelítünk ahhoz a részhez, ami végül is a sztori lényege. A fejezet második felében Squalo és Fran viszonya fordulóponthoz érkezik, és hogy mi történik ezek után? Az még a jövő zenéje. :)**

**Kellemes olvasást!**

**Nakura**

* * *

><p><strong>Ott, ahol összemosódik a valóság<strong>

.

Fran egy időben sokat töprengett azon, hogy történhetett, hogy nem sokkal a tizenkilencedik születésnapja után újra bekerült az elvonóra. Talán a kiképzés viselte meg? A tudat, hogy a Varia berkein belül ölnie kell, ha ezt az utasítást kapja? A felismerés, hogy _valóban_ képes lenne parancsszóra gyilkolni?

Nem. Az illuzionista tudta, hogy a probléma, ami visszajuttatta őt az apró, fehér falakkal keretezett szobába, ennél sokkal, de sokkal mélyebben gyökerezik. Nem a bűntudat késztette rá, hogy újból a drogokhoz nyúljon, sokkal inkább az, hogy rájött, mennyire felesleges felkelnie reggelente.

Csendesen figyelte, ahogy az utcán összeölelkeznek a mosolyogva andalgó párok, ahogy bátorítóan megszorítják kisfiuk kezét a fiatal anyukák, ahogy gondtalanul összenevetnek a pletykálkodó barátok… és rájött, hogy neki sosem volt része a fenti gesztusok egyikében sem. Az anyja nem sokkal az első születésnapja után meghalt, szintén gyengélkedő nagymamája gondjaira bízva a kis Frant. Igaz, gyakran megesett, hogy anyagi problémáik adódtak, de a fiú tizennegyedik születésnapjáig mégis viszonylag boldog életet éltek a nagyi elszigetelt, erődszéli kunyhójában.

Csakhogy egyik napról a másikra az asszony állapota kritikusra fordult, és a falusi doktor minden igyekezete ellenére sem érte meg a következő hetet. Fran némán ült az ágya mellett, és figyelte, ahogy a nő légzése lassan elcsendesül, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogyan tovább. Nem voltak rokonai, így nem ringatta magát olyan tévképzetekbe, hogy ne kellene minimum egy évet a közeli város rettegett árvaházában töltenie, mielőtt örökbe fogadja valaki. HA örökbe fogadja valaki.

És ha nem? Fran hallotta, mit suttogtak az emberek. Hallotta a rémtörténeteket azokról a gyerekekről, akiket annyira megviseltek a mindennapos verések, hogy sosem tudtak többé normális életet élni. A legtöbben pár éven belül börtönben végezték, néhánynak még az elméje is megbomlott. Fran nem tudta eldönteni, vajon ő kibírná-e azt, ami állítólag az árvaház falain belül folyt. Ha egészen őszinte akart lenni magához, be kellett vallania, hogy nem volt benne biztos. Nem akarta börtönben vagy, ami még ennél is rosszabb, őrültek házában végezni, ezért megtette az egyetlen lépést, ami akkor logikusnak tűnt. Összepakolta a holmiját, a zsebébe gyűrte azt a néhány bankjegyet, amit a nagyanyja a komód felső fiókjában őrizgetett, aztán csendesen búcsút vett a halott asszonytól, és futott.

Nem figyelte, merre vagy meddig, csak szaladt, szaladt és szaladt, amíg a kimerültségtől össze nem rogyott egy fa tövében. Fáradt sóhajjal dőlt az oldalára, feje alá csúsztatva viharvert hátizsákját, és hagyta, hogy nagyon hosszú ideje először erőt vegyen rajta a sírás.

* * *

><p>Egy év sem telt bele, és Fran máris nyakig benne volt a pácban. Az utca teljesen magába szippantotta, egyike lett azoknak az elveszett, megtört gyerekeknek, akiket könnyen a bűvkörébe von bármi, ami akár egy pillanatnyi boldogságot is ígér. „Barátaival" – igen, idézőjelben, hiszen a legtöbbnek még az igazi nevét sem tudta – naphosszat az utcákat járták, különféle, nem éppen legális, kereseti lehetőségek után kutatva. Táskákat loptak, kocsikat törtek fel, betörésekben vettek részt, sőt, néhányuk még ennél is tovább ment. Fran akkoriban még elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy valaha is öljön a pénzért, ám tizenöt évesen az ember még sok mindent máshogy lát.<p>

Példának okáért akkortájt Fran még konokul tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy soha nem fogja kipróbálni a heroint. Pontosan tudta magáról, hogy függő-alkat, ahogy azt is látta, mit tesz az emberekkel a heroin. Az alatt az egy év alatt, amit az utcán töltött, nem egy barátját látta lecsúszni. Minden a metamfetaminnal kezdődött, aztán, mikor már az sem volt elég, jött a crack, majd az érszorítók és az injekciós tűk. És akkor vége volt. Valami elszállt az emberből, valami fontos és gyönyörű, a hátrahagyott hús pedig lassan elenyészett. Volt, hogy csak néhány hétig tartott, volt, hogy hónapokig, de a vége mindig ugyanaz volt. Még egy temetés, még egy felásott gödör a szeméttelep mellett, még egy jelöletlen sír.

Fran nem akarta így végezni. Egyedül, üresen, egy tűvel a karjában. De még mennyire, hogy nem. Ám ahogy sorban hullottak mellőle az emberek, lassan ráébredt, hogy semmi sem tudja betömni a lelkén tátongó repedéseket. Sem a ritka, vidám pillanatok, sem a drogtúrák, sem az adrenalin, ami egy-egy betörés közben száguldott végig az erein, de még a dús keblű, csinos prostituáltak sem, akik egész éjjel ölelték a fiút Madame Simmons kuplerájában. Alighogy elkezdték kibontani szirmaikat a hús gyönyörei a kamasz zavart lelkében, máris elhervadtak, megfeketedett szárukra pedig rátelepedtek a döglegyek.

Fran rájött, hogy a puszta fizikai kontaktus nem enyhíti a magányt. Ahogy nem enyhítették a hamis barátok, az adrenalin hullámok és a drogok sem. Minden kilátástalannak és tökéletesen értelmetlennek tűnt, mint egy ördöglakat, amit valójában úgy terveztek, hogy csípőfogó nélkül sehogy se lehessen kinyitni. Fran hiába húzta, forgatta, feszegette a játék két végét, képtelen volt szétválasztani őket. Képtelen volt kitörni abból a delejes semmiből, amiben napról napra egyre mélyebbre süllyedt, amíg el nem jutott addig, hogy ráeszméljen: tulajdonképpen már minden mindegy volt.

Nem volt jövője, nem volt családja, nem voltak barátai, nem volt barátnője sem. Teljesen egyedül volt egyetlen, gonoszul összehegesztett ördöglakattal a kezében, ami sehogy sem akart szétnyílni. Megpróbálkozott mindennel, ami csak eszébe jutott. Órákat, sőt, napokat töltött azzal, hogy kiötölje, mi vezethetné sikerre az eleve halálra ítélt vállalkozást, ám rá kellett jönnie, hogy ezúttal tényleg nincs kiút. Keserűen dobta hát el az ördöglakatot, átengedve magát a heroin nyújtotta delíriumnak. Minden egy irányba tartott. Minden lépés ugyanabba a pontba vezetett. Vége volt.

Vagyis vége lett volna, ha nem tűnik fel Squalo, hogy felrángassa a földről, és újra hozzávágja az életét, azt a bizonyos kibogozhatatlan ördöglakatot.

- Próbáld újra! Próbáld, amíg nem megy! – harsogta a fejében a maffiózó éles hangja, és Fran tudta, hogy valóban meg kell próbálnia. Új esélyt kapott, ezúttal talán sikerül majd.

És talán tényleg sikerült volna, ha az illuzionista idővel nem eszmél rá, hogy a Varia tagjai cseppet sem olyan elveszettek és magányosak, mint amilyennek először látszottak. Majdnem két évébe telt beilleszkednie annyira a kivégzőosztagba, hogy átlássa egyes tagok viszonyát. Lussuria, példának okáért, gyakran támaszkodott Levire és viszont. A két férfi látszólag nem állt közel egymáshoz, de Fran idővel rájött, hogy nagyjából mindent megosztanak a másikkal. Ugyanolyan érzékenyek voltak lelkileg, ugyanannyira szükségük volt valakire, akivel kibeszélhették a szombat esti romantikus film legemlékezetesebb jeleneteit. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy maffiózóként kevésbé veszélyesek lettek volna. Nem, az osztag Nap- és villám-őrzője mindketten iskolapéldái voltak a Varia minőségnek. Az már csak a sors fintora volt, hogy két életveszélyes küldetés között szívesebben csevegtek kiscicákról és regényekről, mint géppuskákról.

És persze ott volt Bel, aki eleinte minden erejével azon volt, hogy egy újabb Mammont faragjon Franből, aztán – mikor egy év elteltével rájött, hogy a küldetés kudarcra van ítélve – lassan feladta. Igaz, még mindig sokkal többet sündörgött körülötte, mint a Varia bármely másik tagja körül, de érezhetően kiveszett belőle az az érdeklődés, amit kezdetben táplált az illuzionista iránt.

Fran néha elgondolkodott rajta, vajon nem magányos-e Bel most, hogy rájött, hogy Mammon végleg elment, és soha – semmilyen formában – nem tér majd vissza, ám idővel világossá vált számára, hogy a herceg sosem lesz igazán magányos. Bel… bármilyen morbidul is hangozhat, de Bel ott volt sajátmagának. Frannek hosszú hónapokba telt megértenie, hogy a herceg önimádata, na meg a körülötte ugráló szolgák, tökéletesen elviselhetővé teszik a fiú számára a hétköznapokat. Persze, egyértelmű volt, hogy hiányzik neki Mammon, de ez a hiány nem volt olyan komoly, hogy a herceg új barátot keressen magának. Ha nem kaphatta vissza az illuzionistát, hát megtanult nélküle élni.

És hogy mi volt a helyzet a Varia maradék két tagjával? Fran őszintén kételkedett benne, hogy eljöhet az a nap, mikor bármelyikük is magányosnak érzi majd magát. Xanxus és Squalo összetartoztak. Még ha igaz is volt a hivatalos álláspont, miszerint nem volt köztük semmi… helytelen, a lojalitás és a bizalom törhetetlen kapocsként tartotta össze a párost.

Egyedül Fran lógott ki a sorból. Néha úgy érezte, nem tartozik a Variába. Legalábbis semmiképp sem annyira, mint Levi, Lussuria, Bel, Squalo vagy Xanxus. Igen, befogadták, igen, edzették, igen, elvitték magukkal a bevetésekre, de hiába telt el két év, Fran kívülálló maradt.

Igaz, a fiú sejtette, hogy idővel ez megváltozna, de úgy érezte, nem bír ki még öt-tíz évet egyedül. Látta, ahogy a többiek mind legyűrik a magányt, látta, ahogy megbirkóznak a saját démonaikkal, és rájött, hogy ezek a férfiak ugyanezt várják el tőle is. Nem fognak lenyúlni érte az egyedüllét gödrébe, hogy kihúzzák onnan. Azt várják, hogy vegyen erőt magán, és másszon ki egyedül.

_Aki gyenge, pusztuljon_ – visszhangoztak a fejében Xanxus szavai, s Fran rájött, hogy a főnök hozzá intézte ezt a – látszólag – igen általános érvényű kijelentést. Tudták, hogy gyenge. Mindannyian tudták. De mégis hittek benne, hogy képes lesz legyűrni önmagát, és saját erőből helyretenni az életét. Ha pedig mégsem… Xanxus igen világossá tette, mi történik akkor.

Ám mégsem a magány volt az, ami végleg rávette Frant, hogy újból a drogokhoz nyúljon. Bármennyire kellemetlen, sőt, kínzó volt nap mint nap arra kelni, hogy nincs senkid, a fiú hamar rájött, hogy az igazi kihívás nap mint nap arra kelni, hogy egy _bizonyos _valakid nincs. Egy hosszú hajú, szürke szemű valakid, aki puhán érintené az arcod reggelente, de mégis elképesztő erővel tartaná a tested, miközben ringsz az ölelésében, ujjaid a vállába vájnak, aztán forrón a fülébe sóhajtasz…

- VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Lassú vagy! – törte meg Squalo hangja ezt a vissza-visszatérő fantáziaképet ezer meg ezer alkalommal. Fran képtelen volt koncentrálni, mikor a férfi a közelben volt. Tudta, hogy ha elkalandozik, kiképzés közben olyan sebeket szerezhet, amikből sokáig lábadozik majd, de egyszerűen képtelen volt fókuszált maradni.

Nézte, ahogy az eső-őrző lábai elrugaszkodnak a talajtól, és a férfi kardját kivonva suhan felé, aztán hárított, és kezdődött elölről minden. Fenséges, ezüst színű tincsek lobogtak a levegőben, aztán a széles, fekete dzsekibe burkolt vállakra omlottak. És egy pillanattal később a valóság megszűnt létezni… Már magán érezte a hosszú tincseket, a mellkasát csiklandozták, aztán az orrát, mikor az arcát Squalo nyakába fúrta. Aprókat harapott a hófehér bőrbe, miközben a férfi érdes tenyerei lassan bebarangolták a csípőjét, hihetetlen forróságot hagyva maguk után. Aztán a fiú felemelkedett, Squalo pedig belé csúsztatta két ujját. Sóhajok. A világ elveszett Fran sóhajaiban, és…

- VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! Figyelsz te rám, kölyök? Ha csak egyetlen másodperccel is később hárítasz, már nem lenne fejed.

- Értem – lehelte elgyötörten az illuzionista.

- Frászt érted! – vágott közbe hevesen gesztikulálva Squalo. – Egy valódi küldetésen nem az lesz az első prioritásunk, hogy téged óvjuk. Ha nem tudod megvédeni magad, akkor ott fogsz elvérezni, centiméterekkel az ellenfeled lábai előtt, és azért is hálás lehetsz majd, ha nem gyaláz meg holtodban. Nem tudod, milyen emberekkel küzdünk. Fogalmad sincs róla, mi mindenre képesek. – Squalo közelebb lépett, és vállon ragadta Frant, amitől a fiú testén valamiféle különös, forró borzongás cikázott végig. – Meg kell tanulnod önmagadért küzdeni, kölyök. Nem a főnökért, nem értem, nem másért. Önmagadért. Mert ha nem…

A férfi megpaskolta a vállát, aztán elengedte Frant, és a kijárat felé indult. Igazság szerint nem kellett többet mondani ahhoz, hogy az illuzionista meg értse, mire gondolt. Még ennyit sem kellett volna. A fiú pontosan tudta, hogy miféle emberekkel kerülhet szembe, Lussuria eleget mesélt neki ahhoz, hogy el tudja képzelni.

De mégis, mikor Squalóval edzett… történt valami. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan, aztán az agyát elöntötte a vörös köd, ő pedig képtelen volt tovább a harcra koncentrálni. Épp csak annyira volt jelen szellemileg, hogy időben tudja hárítani a maffiózó rohamait, sosem támadt vissza, sosem próbált fölénybe kerülni. Ha Lussuriával edzett volna, már mindketten verejtékeztek volna a megerőltetéstől, de Squalo…

* * *

><p>Fran remegve szorította az arcát a hideg csempének, miközben megnyitotta a vizet. A zuhanyrózsa életre kelt, aztán vízcseppek százai árasztották el a bőrét, lemosva az edzőterem porát. Próbálta elfelejteni a sóhajokat és a forró érintéseket. Próbált a zuhanyzásra koncentrálni. Ő tényleg próbált. De bármit is tett, bármennyire hidegre is állította a vizet, képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a meztelen férfit, amint hozzá ér és… Fran elveszett.<p>

Ujjai lassan barangolták be a testét, miközben behunyt szemei mögött egy újabb, ezeregyedik verzióban elkezdődött a már ezerszer megélt képsor. _Squalo. Squalo meztelenül. Squalo hozzáér. És vetkőzteti. A kezei ott vannak, igen, mindenhol ott vannak, végigcsúsznak a hátán, a mellkasán, végigsimítják a combjait… És ő sóhajt_. Valóban sóhajt, hangosan és kívánósan, úgy, ahogy akkor tenné, ha a bérgyilkos igazából megérintené őt. _De hát megérinti! Ujjai végigsimítanak a sliccén, Fran pedig önkéntelenül is megemeli a csípőjét, hogy többet érezzen a férfi kezéből. __Squalo elvigyorodik, azzal a széles, összetéveszthetetlen vigyorával, és kigombolja a nadrágját. Vége. Fran önuralma végleg oda, frenetikus hévvel szorítja magához a maffiózó kezét, miközben ajkai közül gyöngyökként gurulnak szerteszét a sóhajok. És Squalo megteszi. Squalo mindent megtesz, amire a f__iú kéri, az érintése pedig forró, Istenem, annyira forró__! Az illuzionista ajkai tehetetlenül nyílnak el, ahogy a gyönyör átcikázik a testén. Absztrakt. A teste absztrakt gyönyörben úszik._

Aztán hirtelen kitisztult minden. Fran újra érezte magán a hideg vízcseppeket, bal tenyere alatt pedig a síkos csempét. Erőtlenül rogyott a zuhanytálcára, hátát és tarkóját a kabin műanyagfalának vetve, miközben kezei remegve söpörték ki arca elől a nedves tincseket. Úgy érezte, apró labdává szűkül a lelke a testét birtokba vevő, keserű érzés szorításában. _Nem kellett volna így lennie. Sosem kellett volna megismernie Squalót._

A férfi Xanxushoz tartozott. Ezt mindenki tudta. Ahogy azt is, hogy Xanxus nem válik meg egykönnyen a tulajdonában lévő tárgyaktól vagy – jelen esetben – emberektől. Fran egy pillanatra sem ringatta magát abba a hitbe, hogy a benne ébredő érzések és vágyak valaha is viszonzásra találhatnak. Persze, hogy nem találhattak! Persze, hogy lehetetlen volt az egész, mikor Squalo oldalán egy olyan hatalmas és magabiztos férfi állt, mint Xanxus. És mégsem tudta kiverni a fejéből a szürke szemű maffiózót.

Aztán egy este, talán hajnali kettő felé, arra ébredt, hogy borzalmasan szomjas. Nagyokat ásítva bújt ki az ágyából, és az egy emelettel lejjebb található konyha felé vette az irányt, azon töprengve, hogy vajon maradt-e még abból az isteni tortából, amit Lussuria sütött Levi születésnapjára. Lebotorkált a lépcsőn, aztán befordult a konyha felé vezető folyosóra, csak hogy végül felkattintsa a helyiségben a villanyt, és szembetalálja magát a kócos, gyűrött ingben és laza bokszeralsóban feszítő Squalóval.

A férfi először eltakarta a szemét, aztán pislantott párat. Látszott, hogy ugyanannyira megdöbbentette a váratlan találkozás, mint Frant, és ahogy a fiú végignézett a maffiózó halványrózsaszínben játszó arcán, arra is rájött, hogy a férfi _zavarban van_. Squalo sosem jött zavarba. Soha. Fran akkor mégis az életét tette volna rá, hogy a bérgyilkos – bármilyen szürreálisan hangzik is – elpirult.

Ahogy újból szemügyre vette a férfit, az illuzionista számára az is világossá vált, miért. Squalo nyakát vörös harapásnyomok díszítették, kulcscsontja fölött pedig igen csúnyán ki volt szívva a bőr. Hirtelen minden értelmet nyert. A kócos tincsek, a hiányos öltözet, a fura alkoholszag – whisky, döbbent rá az illuzionista –, minden, minden… Squalo Xanxusszal volt.

A fiú persze ezelőtt is tudta, hogy a két férfi között minden valószínűség szerint több volt egyszerű munkakapcsolatnál, de valahol mélyen mégis remélte, hogy téved. Hogy mindenki téved, és valójában semmi sincs a két maffiózó között. Ám abban a pillanatban elképesztő erővel csapta arcul Frant a valóság.

- Én csak… - kezdte Squalo meglepően bizonytalan tekintettel, azonban a fiú megrázta a fejét, majd hátat fordított és a lépcső felé vette az irányt.

Maga sem tudta, miért szaladt. Squalo beérhette volna, ha akarja. Rákényszeríthette volna, hogy hallgassa meg őt, hogy érje be bármilyen mondvacsinált mentséggel, ami hirtelen a maffiózó eszébe jut, de a férfi nem ment utána. Sem akkor, sem másnap reggel.

Aztán már úgyis késő volt… Az illuzionista másnap felhívta egy régi ismerősét, és találkozott vele a városban. Jelentős mennyiségű pénz cserélt gazdát, meg néhány gyűrött, barna papírzacskó, és aznap délután Fran végre újból eltaszíthatta magát a valóságtól. Csak ő volt és a delírium, meg a végtelen, üres és hideg semmi. Nem kellett gondolkodnia, ahogy nem kellett éreznie sem. Egyedül, magzatpózba görnyedve lebegett a végtelen térben…

Nem hallotta, hogy Squalo rátörte az ajtót, miután többszöri hívásra sem felelt. Nem hallotta, hogy a férfi idegességtől remegő hangon hívta a mentőket, ahogy azt sem hallotta, hogy a szirénázó autó befordult a Varia főhadiszállása elé. Az első dolog, ami másnap reggel eljutott a tudatáig, a testéhez csatlakoztatott műszerek halk pittyegése volt, és a szobát belengő, fura illat, ami azonnal ráébresztette, hol van. Újra az elvonón feküdt.

Kezdődhetett újból az egész istenverte procedúra…

* * *

><p>~Folyt.köv.~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  Camelia

****Kedves olvasók! Ne haragudjatok, hogy ilyen sokat kellett várni a következő fejezetre, de az elmúlt hetekben hihetetlenül elfoglalt voltam. Remélem, hogy a fejezet legalább valamelyest kárpótol majd benneteket a várakozásért. Üdv: Nakura

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ott, ahol összemosódik a valóság**

****.

A pillanatok felhőkként úsztak el Fran szemei előtt. Minden fehér volt és fodros, mintha csak átlátszó pillecukrokba mártották volna a világot. Kinyújtotta a kezét… aztán zuhanni kezdett, kacagva, csak hogy visszapattanjon az alatta elúszó felhőről. Nagyon hosszú ideje először könnyű volt élni. Könnyű, sőt, egyenesen felszabadító. Mint a kisgyerekek az ósdi játék mackó hasát kóccal, úgy tömték ki a létezést csupa hófehér, üres, felelőtlen boldogsággal a gyógyszerek.

Ábrák táncoltak a szemei előtt. Piramisok, rombuszok, apró, csillogó angyalszárnyak… aztán időnként beúszott a képbe egy-két emberi alak is. Hosszú, ezüstös tincseket látott, melyeken úgy játszott a fény, mint a folyó felszínén a nyári napsugarak. Kinyújtotta a kezét, megérintette őket, elveszett közöttük… Mindennek magnólia illata volt. Feminin, mégis erőteljes. Fran tudatában tompán kattant egy fogaskerék; ismert valakit, akinek ilyen illata volt. Próbált visszaemlékezni az alak arcára vagy legalább a nevére, de minden homályba veszett. Áttetsző, finom, gyilkos homályba. A gyógyszerek tökéletesen tették a dolgukat.

Fran oldalra fordította a fejét, szemei fókuszálatlanul siklottak végig a szoba falát takaró rajzokon. Csupa szivárvány, mosolygó állatka, színes virág és növény… Az orvosok nem engedték, hogy a bent lakók megtartsák a sötét gondolatokat, depressziót vagy erőszakos hajlamokat tükröző alkotásaikat. A Fran melletti szobában lakó lány minden egyes foglalkozáson korongozni akart. Először megformázta az edényt, aztán a korongon elsimította a felületet, majd egy látszólag véletlenszerűen kiválasztott pillanatban felpattant a székéről, és darabokra szaggatta a készülő bögrét.

- Ez a szíved! Ez az agyad! Ez a lelked! – ordibálta a lány, miközben az agyagdarabok szerteszét repültek a szobában.

Az orvosok ilyenkor mindig leültették egy székbe, miközben intravénásan nyugtatót fecskendeztek a bőre alá. Fran nem értette igazán, miért engedik minden nap leülni a korongozó asztalhoz, ha tudják, hogy úgyis ugyanaz lesz a vége… Talán abban reménykedtek, hogy egy nap majd megváltozik minden és a lány végre befejezi a bögrét? Vagy csak a lánnyal szerették volna elhitetni, hogy van esélye a gyógyulásra? A fiú nem tudta eldönteni.

Egyszer-kétszer tőle is koboztak már el rajzokat. Igaz, ő sosem kezdett őrült módjára ordibálni a terem közepén, de azokon a foglalkozásokon, mikor önarcképet kellett csinálniuk… A fiú nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy a szivárvány színeiben fürdő, mosolygós alakot rajzoljon. Még akkor sem, ha tudta, hogy ez jelentősen lerövidítené a kezelése időtartamát. Feketét használt és grafitot, árnyékokat vont a sovány, keskeny arc mélyedéseibe, a szemei tágra nyílt, fénytelen lyukakként tátongtak a hullafehér bőrben.

Miután kész volt, Fran általában merengve nézte az alacsony asztalon fekvő önarcképet. Az árnyékok mélyre húzták, valahova, ahová már nem hatolt le a külvilágból szivárgó fény. Valami kinyúlt a papírból és megragadta őt. Átbucskázott a saját, szénfekete pupilláin, melyek teljesen elnyelték az almazöld íriszeket, aztán az a bizonyos láthatatlan erő még mélyebbre húzta, egészen addig, amíg el nem veszett a saját lelkében. Fura érzés volt belül lenni… Ott, ahol minden csendes, őszinte és sötét. Egyedül az ilyen pillanatokban tudta felidézni, ki is ő valójában. Egyedül az ilyen pillanatokban emlékezett arra a Franre, aki a macskapiszokban aludt, arra a Franre, aki összerogyott az élet súlya alatt.

Aztán valahonnan előkerült egy ápoló, aki először rosszalló arccal mérte végig a fiú előtt fekvő rajzot, aztán lehajolt, és egy diszkrét mozdulattal fehér köpenyének ráncai közé csúsztatta az önarcképet.

- Ez minden? – kérdezte barátságos hangon, miközben finoman megveregette Fran vállát. – Ugyan, fiam, biztosan lakik benned valami jó is! Nem őrlődhetsz örökké a hibáidon… El kell engedned a múltat, hogy a jövőben megtalálhasd a boldogságot. Koncentrálj a benned lévő fényre, rajzold le magad úgy, ahogy akkor festenél, ha minden rendben lenne.

_De hát semmi sincs rendben_ – tiltakozott Fran fejében egy erőtlen hangocska, ám a fiúnak nem volt ereje, hogy vitába szálljon az ápolóval. Sztoikus nyugalommal nyúlt egy újabb rajzlap után, hogy megtöltse a fehér felületet ezerszínű pillangókkal, fákkal, partokkal… Időnként annyira elveszett a rajzolásban, hogy ő maga is elhitte, az élet valóban lehet ennyire idilli, ennyire tökéletes.

Aztán ezek a rajzok kikerültek betegszobájának falára, hogy a fiú szervezetében oldódó gyógyszerekkel összejátszva boldog álomképeket vetítsenek elé. Angyalokat, felhőket, színes tájakat… Mintha a világ csupa jó, csupa eszményi dolog összessége lett volna. Semmire sem kellett emlékeznie, ha nem akart. Elfelejthette a nyomort, a magányt, Squalót… Elfelejthetett mindent, ami egykor arra sarkallta, hogy a drogokhoz nyúljon.

Mikor megkérdezték, ki ő, azt felelte, _Fran_. De legbelül mindvégig motoszkált benne egy fura, kellemetlen érzés. Valahol mélyen ő maga is tudta, hogy már rég elfelejtette, ki is az a Fran valójában. Csupán az enyhén hullámos, zöld tincsei, a mandulavágású szemei és a nyúlánk, kecses termete egyezett meg azzal a fiúéval, aki pár héttel korábban még a Variánál edzett. A gyógyszerek kiirtották belőle a saját lényegét, és valami olyasmivé tették, ami sosem akart lenni. Engedelmes, üres, boldog, névtelen senkivé.

Legbelül, valahol mélyen az agyát letompító gyógyszerek alatt még küzdött. Még _tudta_, miért kell küzdenie. De ez az apró, józan hangocska csak a rajzain és az álmain keresztül tudta elérni Fran éber tudatát.

Ám ahogy haladtak a kezeléssel, úgy csökkent hétről hétre a fiú gyógyszeradagja is. Egyre többször voltak fura gondolatai, önálló elképzelései, zavaros álmai. Fokozatosan szokott vissza a hétköznapi élet ritmusába, míg egy éjszaka fura neszekre nem ébredt.

Álmosan dörzsölte meg a szemét, majd oldalra fordult az ágyában, pillantásával a hang forrását keresve. Tekintete végigsiklott az éjjeliszekrényen, a falakon, aztán megállapodott a szoba szemközti, homályba vesző sarkán. Egy magas, ezüstös hajú alak állt egy pálmafákat ábrázoló kép előtt. Ahogy Fran felült, a takaró halk susogással csúszott a derekáig. Az ismeretlen megfordult a hangra, az ablakon beszökő holdfény pedig megvilágította enyhén szögletes, gyönyörű arcát.

- Ezt te rajzoltad? – kérdezte kedves mosollyal a lány, a pálmafák felé intve.

- I-igen… Én – válaszolta Fran, miközben próbált mélyeket lélegezni, és lelassítani hevesen kalapáló szívét. Úgy tűnt, az idegen nem akarja bántani, nem volt oka rá, hogy hagyja eluralkodni magán a félelmet.

- Szép – fűzte hozzá mintegy mellékesen a lány, majd zsebre tette a kezét, és Fran ágya felé indult. Ahogy végighaladt a széles ablakok előtt, a holdfény megvilágította karcsú alakját, az illuzionistának pedig sikerült jobban szemügyre vennie rejtélyes látogatóját.

A lány viszonylag magas volt, talán százhetvenöt centi körüli, végtelenül hosszú lábakkal. Karcsú volt, de meglepően formás, pontosan a megfelelő helyeken gömbölyödött és ívelt, mint azok a gyűjtőknek készült babák, amiket csak a legsikkesebb boltokban árulnak. Az arca pedig… Frannek tátva maradt a szája, mikor jobban megfigyelte a lány arcát. A vonásai mintha az aranymetszés szabályait követték volna, pillái hosszúk és világosak voltak, szemei ezüstösen csillogtak, ajkai pedig finom mosolyra húzódtak. Mindezt az egyszerű, fekete hajráffal hátrafogott, lenszőke hajzuhatag tette teljessé, mely finom hullámokban omlott végig a lány mellkasán és hátán. Annyira különleges, mégis annyira ismerős volt a lány szépsége, hogy Fran úgy érezte, már látta őt valahol, annak ellenére is, hogy biztosan tudta, ez az első találkozásuk.

- Ki vagy? – kérdezte végül, mikor összeszedte magát annyira, hogy megszólaljon. – És miért jöttél?

- A nevem Camelia – felelte higgadtan a lány, miután megállt Fran ágya mellett, és lazán összekulcsolta a karját a mellkasa előtt. – És azért jöttem, hogy emlékeztesselek olyan dolgokra, amiket jobb, ha nem felejtesz el.

Fran értetlenül meredt a lányra, aki rosszalló mosollyal rázta meg a fejét.

- Látod, ez a legrosszabb. Már arra sem emlékszel, mit nem szabadna elfelejtened. Pedig itt bent még biztosan emlékszel az öcsémre. – Camelia lassan felemelte a kezét és a mellkasára mutatott. – Láttam az álmaid. Emlékezned kell rá.

- Mit is mondtál, ki engedett be? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fran. Valami itt határozottan nem volt rendben. Az éjszaka közepén arra ébred, hogy egy nagyjából vele egykorú, meseszép lány áll a szobájában, aki olyasmiket mond, hogy belelát az álmaiba... Nem mellesleg a lány fekete-sötétkék csíkos pulóverén nem volt névtábla. Sem olyan, amit a látogatóknak adnak, sem olyan, amit a nővérek viselnek. _Ez pedig egyet jelentett azzal, hogy…_ Fran zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. Mégis hogy juthatott át a biztonsági kapun bárki észrevétlenül az éjszaka közepén?

- Te engedtél be, Fran – válaszolta töretlen mosollyal Camelia.

- Én? De hát…

- Nem az ajtón jöttem – vágott közbe higgadt, tárgyilagos hangon a lány. – Ez nem valóság, Fran. A szoba, a találkozásunk… Csak álmodsz.

A fiú egyre jobban összezavarodott. Álmodik? De hát most ébredt fel! Vagy talán megint a gyógyszerek rakoncátlankodtak? Megzavarták az agyát? Vajon a nővérkék elméretezték az adagját, méghozzá annyira, hogy összekeverje a képzelgést a valósággal?

A lány lehajolt, hosszú ujjait a fiú arcára simítva, majd barátságos mosollyal hozzátette:

- Ne felejteni próbálj. Az út a gyógyuláshoz abban rejlik, hogy szembenézel a problémáiddal. Ha mindig minden tökéletes lenne, nem lenne értelme az életnek. Nem csak a jó dolgok járulnak hozzá a személyiségünkhöz. Én önző vagyok, te gyenge, én megbocsátó, te szeretettel teli. Ez tesz azzá, akik vagyunk. A fény és a sötétség peremén egyensúlyozunk mindannyian, és higgy nekem, ha azt mondom, egyikünk sem jobb vagy rosszabb a másiknál. Nem adhatod föl, Fran! Az öcsém még nem tudja, de szüksége van rád.

- Ki az öcséd? – kérdezte a fiú, ám ahogy pillantása találkozott a lány ezüstös íriszeivel, úgy érezte, még kérdeznie is felesleges volt.

- Egy magányos férfi – suttogta Camelia, miközben felegyenesedett, és ujjai a pulóvere peremére csúsztak. – Egy magányos kisfiú. Tudod Fran, senki sem volt mellette, mikor szüksége lett volna a támogatásunkra. Apám csak a pénz érdekelte. Naphosszat az irodájában ült a kimutatásai között, titkárnőkkel hetyegett… Anyám pedig csak a bosszú éltette. Magánnyomozókkal figyeltette apám szeretőit, akikkel aztán különös balesetek történtek. Sosem voltak tanúk – elég pénzünk volt hozzá, hogy lefizessünk vagy megfenyegessünk bárkit, aki anyám ellen vallott volna. És én… én sem voltam otthon soha. Squalónak nem volt kihez fordulnia, nem volt kire támaszkodnia. Ezért szegődött annak a félőrült korcsnak az oldalára – sziszegte villámló szemekkel Camelia, mire Fran akaratlanul is összerezzent. – A mi hibánkból lett a fattyú játékszere.

A lány szünetet tartott, majd lassan felemelte a karjait, az illuzionista szája pedig tátva maradt a döbbenettől. Camelia lassan kibújt csíkos pulóveréből; az anyag magával sodorta a fekete hajráfot is. Hosszú, hullámos, ezüstszőke tincsek omlottak végig a mellkasán, szinte teljesen eltakarva az egyszerű szabású, sötétkék melltartót.

- Camelia… mit csinálsz? – kérdezte remegő hangon a fiú, miközben minden erejével arra összpontosított, hogy ne bámulja túl látványosan az ágya mellett álló lányt.

- Nyugodtan idenézhetsz – kacagott fel kedvtelve Squalo nővére, Fran agyán pedig átfutott a kérdés, vajon hogy képes a lány az egyik percben félelmetes, a másikban mézédes lenni. Igaz, egy rehabilitációs intézet bentlakójaként nem igazán volt joga ítélkezni, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben a Superbi családdal. Apuci munkaőrült, anyuci kattant, a kislányuk finoman szólva is bipoláris, a kisfiuk pedig a maffia elit kivégzőosztagának tagja. Nem csoda, hogy Squalo sosem beszélt a gyerekkoráról.

- Camelia…

- Voltál már lánnyal, Fran? – vágott közbe lágy hangon az éjjeli vendég. A fiú idegesen harapta be az ajkát, és zavartan oldalra fordította a fejét. _Mégis mi folyik itt?_ - Biztosan voltál már. Látni rajtad. Az utcagyerekek mindig hamar megízlelik a test gyönyöreinek zamatát.

Fran nem szólalt meg, csak kitartóan méregetett egy repedést a falat borító, hófehér mészben. Mégis mit mondhatott volna? Még abban sem volt biztos, mire megy ki a játék. Vajon mi célja volt Cameliának ezzel az egésszel? Először azt mondja, emlékeznie kell Squalóra, aztán leveszi a felsőjét, végül pedig furákat kérdez… Zavaros volt minden. Ha igaz volt, amit a lány mondott, és tényleg álmodott… még akkor sem tűnt logikusnak Camelia látogatása. Hogy álmodhatott volna róla, ha soha sem találkozott vele? Honnan tudhatta a tudatalattija, hogy néz ki Squalo nővére? Vajon Camelia létezett egyáltalán?

- Ne töprengj túl sokat – simult egy kéz a fiú arcára, és a következő pillanatban Fran érezte, hogy egy test huppan le mellé az ágyra. A lány lassan maga felé fordította az illuzionista arcát. Abban a pillanatban, mikor tekintetük összefonódott, Fran tudta, hogy elveszett. Azok a bűnös, ezüstös íriszek elnyelték, s ő egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre zuhanva hagyta, hogy teljesen erőt vegyen rajta ez a különös álom.

Már nem vonakodott, ahogy kérdezni sem kérdezett semmit. Engedte, hogy Camelia kibújtassa őt a pizsama felsőjéből, aztán ujjait a csípőjére navigálva az ölébe üljön. Olyan illata volt, mint Squalónak. Ugyanolyan, csak talán egy kicsit édeskésebb. Nem keveredett bele a napközben elszívott cigaretták karcos füstje, sem az esténként legurított egy-két feles kesernyés aromája.

Camelia lágyabb volt, mint a bátyja. Karcsú, mégis mindenhol puha, íves és formás. Hiányoztak róla Squalo kemény, szálkás izmai, a hegek, amik a maffiózó testét borították, a bőrkeményedések a tenyerén. A kardforgatás kikezdte a bőrt; a lány keze viszont végtelenül törékeny és puha volt.

Ám a különbségek mégis egészen eltörpültek a hasonlóságok mellett. Camelia hosszú, selymes haja épp ugyanabban a színben játszott, mint Squalo tincsei, az íriszei ugyanolyan ezüstösek voltak, az ajkai ugyanolyan ívesek, az illata pedig ugyanaz a különös, delejes eszencia, ha a füstös él hiányától eltekintünk.

Ha Fran becsukta a szemét és erősen koncentrált, tényleg elhitte, hogy Squalóval van. Hogy az ő vállait csókolgatja, az ő ujjai futnak végig a hátán, az ő ajkai tapadnak az ajkaira. Minden olyan intenzív, olyan fenomenálisan valóságos volt, mint amilyen egyetlen elképzelt együttlét sem lehet. Szinte megbontotta az elméjét a tudat, hogy Squalóval lehet; vagyis talán inkább valakivel, aki majdnem Squalo. Ugyanazok a puha tincsek csiklandozták a nyakát, ugyanazok az íves ajkak csókolták, ugyanaz az illat lengte körül mindkettőjüket.

_Squalo._

A fiú teljesen elvesztette a realitást. Abban a pillanatban minden és egyben semmi sem volt valóság. Álom az álomban, vagy talán csak egy kósza idea lenne ő is? Egy szikra valaki más fejében? És Squalo? Őt ki képzelte el? Vajon létezett egyáltalán? Létezett egyáltalán bármelyikük is?

Ezer szupernóva robbant fel a fiú elméjének bársonyos éjjelében, ahogy teste összeolvadt a lányéval. Vagy Squaloéval? Már semmi sem számított. Tűszúrásnyi gyönyörök, harapások, csókok, és az a bűnös, észvesztő illat…

Nem tudott megállni. Éreznie kellett őt. Az ujjai alatt, az ajkain, mindenhol, mindenhol. Birtokolni akarta a maffiózót, még ha csak így, egyetlen éjszakára is.

_Istenem_ – sikította Fran tudata, mikor a gyönyör átlépett egy olyan küszöböt a testében, amit korábban soha. Semelyik drog, semelyik gyógyszer nem vitte olyan magasra, mint a behunyt szemei előtt táncoló képek és a testét érő ingerek gyilkos elegye. Túl volt a Földön, az égen, még a Mennyeken is… Szikrázó üstökösként hasított át a hideg és üres végtelenen, felperzselve maga mögött az éjfekete semmit.

- Squalo! – kiáltotta gyönyörtől megrészegülten a fiú, miközben ujjai Camelia húsába vájtak. – Squalo, én annyira…

És akkor vége volt a világnak. Minden gondolat, minden érzés, minden érzet egyetlen egy, végtelenül sűrű anyagi pontba tömörült, majd szétrobbant, ezer meg ezer színre, miközben a gyönyör féktelen erővel vágtatott végig a testén. Remegett, zihált, ívbe feszült a törzse, miközben kitombolta magát tagjaiban az ősrobbanásszerű extázis. Még egy nagy levegő, aztán a tagjai lassan elernyedtek, ő pedig kimerülten zuhant a párnára. Annyi mindent érzett és tapasztalt egyszerre, hogy szinte észre sem vette, ahogy ajkai közül halk sóhajként kicsúszik a mondat utolsó szava.

- …szeretlek.

Hetekkel később Fran végre készen állt a távozásra. Ahogy egy fekete sporttáskába hajtogatta a holmiját, átfutott rajta az a képtelen gondolat, hogy talán egy kicsit hiányozni fog neki ez a hely. Itt minden csendes volt, lassú és nyugodt. Senki sem osztogatott tockosokat, senki sem kötelezte napi két-három edzésre Xanxus jobb kezével, sőt, azt sem várták el tőle, hogy a gyilkolás amolyan triviális, hétköznapi dologgá váljon számára, mint például a fogmosás vagy a fürdés.

Fran persze tudta, hogy ez nem a valóság. Könnyű álmok, semmittevés, örök mosolyok… A rehabilitációs központban folyó életnek nem sok köze volt a külvilágban folyóhoz. Hazudott volna magának, ha elhiszi, hogy a dolgok örökké így maradhatnak. Hogy a magány, az elesettség, a keserűség érzése csakúgy megszűnhet, nem hagyva hátra maga mögött mást, mint néhány üres gyógyszeres dobozt és kényelmes foteleket egy pszichiáter irodájában. A valóság soha, soha nem lehetne ilyen egyszerű. Fel kell állni, bármennyire fájnak is a sebek, és összeszorított fogakkal indulni a cél felé, elviselni a kellemetlen emlékeket, a rémálmokat és a belülről sugárzó hideget. _Senki sem fogja elmulasztani a fájdalmad, ha te magad nem teszed, senki sem lesz kedves veled, ha eltaszítod magadtól az embereket. Az egészséges élethez önmegismerésre és –elfogadásra van szükség, na meg sok-sok bátorságra és jó adag kitartásra is._

Fran arcán fura, féloldalas mosoly suhant át, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy minderre a Cameliával való találkozás után eszmélt rá. Napokat gondolkodott azon, amit akkor a lány mondott, aztán lassan a sorok közé fűzte a saját értelmezését is, a pszichiáterek pedig tátott szájjal hallgatták őt. Először nem is hitték el, hogy ekkora javulás állt volna be az állapotában, aztán – miután a meglepetés ereje alábbhagyott – egyre csökkentették a fiú gyógyszeradagját, a kétszemélyes foglalkozások pedig lassan egyoldalú vallatásból eszmecserévé alakultak.

A fiú tudta, hogy ha így haladnak, nemsokára elhagyhatja a rehabot, ezért nem érte meglepetésként, mikor négy nappal korábban az orvosa közölte vele, hogy a kezelése a végéhez közeledik. Az illuzionista először repesett az örömtől; hiányzott neki a külvilág, a Varia villáját övező, angol stílusban kiépített kert, Lussuria fenséges tortái, a szobája falán ékeskedő, óriási plazmatévé… Aztán tudatosodott benne az is, hogy visszatérése a Variához egyet jelent azzal, hogy újból Squalo közelében kell majd lennie, csendesen bámulni a harapásnyomokat a nyakán, belélegezni az ingéből áradó illatot, elviselni, hogy valaki más tudhatja magáénak őt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy kész megbirkózni mindezzel.

_Nem tudhatod, amíg nem próbáltad _– visszhangoztak a fejében orvosa szavai, amint az utolsó felsőjét is behajtogatta az utazótáskába és behúzta a cipzárt. Még utoljára körülnézett a szobájában, aztán nagyot sóhajtva felkapta a csomagját és átdobta a vállán a pántot. Lassú léptekkel sétált ki a folyosóra, finom csukva be maga mögött az ajtót.

Nem számított a múlt, ahogy nem számítottak a hibák sem. Úgy érezte, kész szembenézni a démonaival és újrakezdeni ott, ahol abbahagyta. Aztán észrevette Squalót, ahogy a nővérpultnak támaszkodva figyeli őt, és_ minden összedőlt_.

.


End file.
